militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Bourinot
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Lawyer | nationality = Canadian | citizenship = Canadian | genre = Poetry | notableworks = Under the Sun | relatives = Sir John George Bourinot, father John George Bourinot, grandfather | awards = Governor General's Award }} Arthur Stanley Bourinot (November 3, 1893 – January 17, 1969) was a Canadian lawyer, scholar, and poet. "His carefully researched historical and biographical books and articles on Canadian poets, such as Duncan Campbell Scott, Archibald Lampman, George Frederick Cameron, William E. Marshall and Charles Sangster, have made a valuable contribution to the field of literary criticism in Canada." Life Arthur Bourinot was born in Ottawa, Ontario, the son of Lady Isabelle and Sir John George Bourinot. He was educated at Ottawa Collegiate Institute, and University College, Toronto. Graduating in 1915, he found a position as a civil servant in Canada's Department of Indian Affairs, but almost immediately took a leave of absence to serve in World War I.John W. Garvin,"Arthur S. Bourinot," Canadian Poets, (Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916), 463, UPenn.edu, Web, Apr. 20, 2011. He served overseas in the Canadian Army and Royal Flying Corps (later the Royal Air Force). He was a prisoner of war in 1917 and 1918."Bourinot, Arthur S.", Library and Archives Canada, CollectionsCanada.gc.ca, Web, Apr. 20, 2011. After the war, Bourinot received his legal training from Osgoode Hall Law School. He was called to the Ontario Bar in 1920. He practiced law in Ottawa until retiring in 1959. Bourinot began publishing poetry as an undergraduate, and brought out his first book, the slim 24-poem Laurentian Lyrics and Other Poems in December, 1915. The Encyclopedia of Literature has called him "a deft versifier enthralled with the beauty of nature, the major subject of both his poems and his paintings." Confederation Poet Duncan Campbell Scott was his close friend and mentor.Carole Gerson, "Arthur Stanley Bourinot Biography," Encyclopedia of Literature, 7466, JRank.org, Web, Apr. 20, 2011. Bourinot's verse was at first traditional with little experimentation, but by Under the Sun (1939) was showing "a new versatility in its terse rhythms and free verse, and in its frank poems about the Depression and the coming war." Under the Sun won the Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama in 1939. Bourinot edited the Canadian Poetry Magazine from 1948 to 1954 and from 1966 to 1968. He was editor of Canadian Author and Bookman from 1953 to 1954, and an associate editor from 1957 to 1960. During that period he began to edit and privately publish volumes of the correspondence of Scott, Lampman, and Edward William Thomson. Publications Poetry * Laurentian Lyrics and Other Poems. Toronto: Copp Clark, 1915. * Poems (Toronto: T.H. Best, 1921) * Lyrics from the hills (1923) * Pattering Feet: A book of childhood verses. Ottawa: Graphic Publishers, 1925. * Ottawa Lyrics and verses for children (1929) * Selected Poems (1915–1935) (1935) * Under the Sun (1939) * Canada at Dieppe. Toronto: Ryerson, 1942. * True Harvest (1945) * The Collected Poems of Arthur S. Bourinot (Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1947)"The Collected Poems of Arthur S. Bourinot," Biblio.com, Web, Apr. 20, 2011. * Paul Bunyan, Three Lincoln Poems, and Other Verse. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1961. * Watcher of Men: selected poems (1947–66). Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1966.Search results: Arthur Bourinot, Open Library, Web, May 9, 2011. Prose * Five Canadian poets. Montreal: Quality Press, 1954. rev. Arthur S. Bourinot, 1956. * T'' (1955) Edited *''Rhymes of the French Regime. Toronto: Nelson, 1937. * Come a Singing! Canadian Folk Songs. Arthur S. Bourinot & Marius Barbeau ed. Arthur Lismer illus. Ottawa: National Museum of Canada, 1947. * Edward William Thomson (1849–1924): a bibliography, with notes and some letters (1955) * Archibald Lampman's Letters to Edward William Thomson (1890-1898). Ottawa: Bourinot, 1956."Selected Poetry of Archibald Lampman: Notes on Life and Works," Representative Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 20, 2011 * The letters of Edward William Thomson to Archibald Lampman (1891– 97) (1957) * At the Mermaid Inn, Conducted by A. Lampman, W. W. Campbell, Duncan C. Scott. [Essays having appeared in the Toronto Globe, 1892-93. Ottawa: Bourinot, 1958. * Some Letters of Duncan Campbell Scott, Archibald Lampman, and Others. Ottawa: Bourinot, 1959. * More Letters of Duncan Campbell Scott. Ottawa: Arthur S. Bourinot, 1960."Selected Poetry of Duncan Campbell Scott: Notes on Life and Works," Representative Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 20, 2011 Except where noted, bibliographic information is courtesy the Encyclopedia of Literature. References * * Notes External links * "A Legend of Paul Bunyan" by Arthur S. Bourinot * [http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/garvin/poets/bourinot.html Arthur S. Bourinot in Canadian Poets] - Biography & 5 poems (To the Memory of Rupert Brooke, Autumn Silence, A Flower in the City Street, Returning, The Harvest Wind) Category:1893 births Category:1969 deaths Category:20th-century Canadian poets Category:Canadian prisoners of war Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:Lawyers in Ontario Category:Writers from Ottawa Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:World War I prisoners of war held by Germany Category:York University alumni